Seymour Harris
Seymour Harris is a vampire and sociopath known for randomly bursting into song. He regularly kills other people with no regard for life, as it is one of the few things that can make him feel and bring him joy. Appearance Seymour is a short individual, reaching to the chest of most average sized men. He is similarly light, with pallid skin. A single crimson eye sits in his right socket, the other having gone missing (as he tells people) and covered by a tuft of hair. His limbs are long and slender, the same as his fingers. His face has a similar quality to it, being rather narrow and slim, coming to a point at his chin and nose. Soft gray hair, possessing a bit of a lavender quality to it, sits in a mess on his head, reaching to the back of the neck at its longest, but kept styled around the shape of his head to be tidy. His only clothing (as in, he possesses numerous copies of the same articles and does his best not to wear anything else) is a pair of purple denim overalls, cut to where they reach only to below his knees. Under this is a short-sleeved white and blue sailor shirt. On his feet are a pair of long, pastel green socks covering where his exposed skin would be, followed by shiny black shoes. As an accessory, he wears a brown leather workman's belt off his hips. Personality Seymour is a joyous and friendly sort of person. Unfortunately for friends, nothing gives him more joy than inflicting pain. He is both a sadist and a masochist and enjoys finding new ways to give and receive pain with others, including self-harming. Though he understands not everyone enjoys it the same as he does, he really doesn’t care that much. Aside from that, though, he’s not too bad to have a drink with or sing karaoke alongside. From an early age, he had been diagnosed with kleptomania, stealing things he usually had no need or use for and disposing of them not long after. At one point, he was convinced to try counseling for his issues, but being legally dead has raised a few problems. Even so, it did little to help to begin with. His constant taking of people’s eyes could be seen as a symptom of the disease. Even more than pain or stealing, he enjoys singing. He is quite good at it and enjoys the sound of his own voice (as much as he can enjoy anything). Regardless of what it is, he will make the effort to sing it. He will take requests, but often asks to see your eyes afterwards (meaning, he usually takes your eye). Songs in different language aren’t much of a problem for him, either, as long as he can understand the pronunciation. Fighting can be fun for him, for the obvious reason of taking and inflicting pain. As a vampire, he is essentially indestructible to most conventional damage, meaning it’s become even more fun, capable of surviving things ordinary people would die from and healing to normal afterwards. Though not often, he sometimes picks fights with strangers for fun. As a reward, he normally takes a person’s eye when he defeats them, but has also been known to do it during a fight if he feels the need for a new ability. History Seymour was born a fairly normal child in Colorado. He had no siblings and few friends, but it never really affected him. His parents were quite attentive of him and often tried to find people for him to interact with, but he would often ignore them. After a few years, he began to steal from stores; small things, such as packs of gum and the like. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but it made him happy when he did. Stranger yet, he’d normally throw away whatever he took without using it. He was caught many times, his parents’ worry growing with each crime. Therapy was tried, and he learned to fake progress well enough, but continued stealing all the same. He also began to sing around this time, imitating a person he saw on television. He was quickly signed up for lessons, hopefully as a way to curb his impulses for theft and use his energy for something constructive. It actually seemed to work for a time, his skill with his voice increasing as his desire to steal decreased. This lasted for a few years, in which time he became more social and open to other people. By middle school, he had even joined the chorus and was one of the best students in his class. Of course, this had to have changed, since you’ve read the rest of his character sheet and know he is far from this sort of person by now. The event that facilitated that change was breaking his arm while attending his new gymnastics lessons. Rather than the usual reaction to pain he would normally feel, he enjoyed it. Quite a lot, actually. Since then, he continued experimenting with pain to try and understand why it began to feel good to him. In that time, he began to miss his sessions and began stealing once again. His grades began to drop and he moved away from other once again. The only thing that did not change was his interest in singing. Despite legal trouble and the occasional hospital stay from self-harm, he managed to graduate high school and enter a fairly decent university. While there, he majored in music, also studying Spanish and Laotian (the second because of the show King of the Hill). Things went well for the first three years, but he was expelled after being revealed as the person who had stolen various teachers’ documents throughout his time at the school. Unsure of what to do and not exactly enthusiastic to return home in disgrace, he attempted to find a job and an apartment. Rejected each time, he was forced to live on the streets for much of the time, staying at a homeless shelter other times. His harming became worse, even carving out his own eye on one occasion. Depressed, without a home, and now down an eye, he began to steal more practically than before. Rather than small trinkets and pointless items, he began to take food and money, getting better at it as time went by. He survived this way for quite some time. Eventually, though, he chose to pickpocket the wrong person, who turned out to be a vampire. Initially planning to eat him, the woman was rather perplexed at his unusual reactions to pain and the way he seemingly had no concern as to whether he lived or died. Rather than outright kill him, she decided he would make an interesting vampire (having lived for many years now, she was bored with the monotony of existing without purpose and chose to bring a new monster into the world for the fun of it). He was turned as planned, and couldn’t be more happy. Not only was the pain of dying the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced, he now had no need for food or the normal problems of a person. His eye, however, perplexed him. It constantly thrashed and writhed with shadows, seemingly hungry for something not even blood could fulfill. One night on a kill like any other, he felt the compulsion to steal again. He took his money and other possessions, but the pressure wouldn’t go away. Without thinking, he ripped an eye from the man’s socket, placing it in his own empty hole. The feeling of anxiety was gone, replaced with a greater satisfaction than pain or theft ever gave him before. He continued to do this, learning to enjoy inflicting hurt on others, eventually discovering by accident that the eyes gave him strange and unusual abilities whenever he kept them inside him. They would eventually rot away, though, meaning he would need more if he wanted to keep these powers. At one point, he decided a house would be a good investment, and used stolen money to buy a secluded cabin in the mountains. He has few possessions besides many identical outfits and a coffin. The Barking Yam Having found himself in New York, Seymour immediately murdered a drunk old man outside a rundown bar named The Barking Yam and stole his eye. Entering the establishment, he found would-be magician Joseph Magnus threatening the bartender (who also happened to be a vampire), Von Smackie. Having acquired stretching abilities from the eye, he attacked the man to "defend Smackie's honor." Like many things he does, however, it was simply an excuse to cause pain and violence. During the course of the brawl, the bar was lit on fire. The fight was ended fairly quickly, however, after Magnus was crushed to death by a speeding dumpster punched at him by Seymour, yelling "Goodbye, JoJo!" as it happened. While he stole Magnus' magic staff, he quickly abandoned it afterwards. Meeting Almos Walking north into Canada, Seymour happened upon two other vampires, Almos Lorand and Tetrahydrocannabinol. While mostly preoccupied with breaking into an apartment, he soon prepared for a fight after the latter made very obvious movements to initiate battle. However, Almos made short work of the vampire, killing him in a single attack. Irritated at not being able to fight him, Seymour was initially planning to attack Almos, but both were visited by a member of the Sons of Fenrir. The Lycan informed Almos (ignoring Seymour entirely) that their leader required his services. Refusing, both vampires worked in tandem to defeat their opponent, Seymour's bat being destroyed in the process. While his kill was once again "stolen", he decided to stick by Almos, as death and destruction seemed to be drawn towards him. Reforged Making it to the state of Washington, Seymour killed a man before making his way to a sports bar. Inside, he immediately began to cause a commotion by stealing a treasured bat. Using it to repair his weapon, he killed two more people before leading them outside. Once more, Almos finished the rest of the crowd before he could have a chance. Powers and Abilities Vampire Physiology: Seymour is a Fledgling vampire and gains the physical attributes related to this, such as level 2 healing potential, level 1 physical abilities, and level 0 durability, as well as the other mystical powers of that level. Magic: Through dark magic, luck, and not being quite right to begin with, Seymour's empty eye socket has adapted to his vampire body in an unusual way. *'Aether Magic': Classified under Aether, Seymour can absorb the eye of another person by placing it in his empty socket, and randomly be granted a magically-created ability for a period of time (30 posts) or until the eye is removed. While inside his body, the eye rots, and will fall to pieces. Using an ability speeds up this process (3 turns for every post). He is also able to see once again from that eye. He has found twenty so far and has named them all. **'1. Boot Booster' – Increases his speed and agility by 1 level. **'2. Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo' – A beam of chartreuse light emitted from his left eye. Anyone struck with it can only speak in homophones and homonyms for the duration of his power. **'3. High School Musical' – A beam of pink light is fired from his eye in the shape of a heart. Anyone struck by it can only communicate through song and dance until his power ends. **'4. Japanese Porn Video' – Anyone who locks eyes with him while consciously using the power has their vision distorted by mosaic for 3 posts. **'5. I’m The Goddamn Batman!' – His voice becomes incredibly deep for the remainder of the ability. He can also copy the movements of people he sees while using the ability. He must consciously activate it, similar to pressing “Record” on a camera (every post active will drain 3 from the post count). **'6. Creepy Japanese Porn Video' – Four tentacles sprout from his back, completely under his control and at the same physical status as he is. If one is torn or cut, it can regenerate itself. Due to being always active, the post count for this ability is only 10. **'7. Game Over Man, Game Over!' – A large, golden beam of energy projected from his left eye. It is incredibly hot and quite fast (level 3 speed). It can incinerate most things if it hits them directly. It lowers the post count by 14 when used, and cannot be used successively or with less post count than available. **'8. Bad Foreign Dub' – Everyone within a hundred meter area, including himself, must speak Polish (poorly) for the remainder of the posts. The catch, however, is that people unable to understand the language beforehand cannot understand it now. **'9. Red Cross' – Blood in the area can be manipulated to his will, as long as it remains in liquid state. Lasts 10 posts. **'10. Fanfic' – Everyone’s gender is switched for the remainder of the post count. Only works on those within 100 meters of him. **'11. Stop Lying!' – Everyone who makes eye contact with him is forced to lie every time they make a statement, if able. Consciously activated each time. **'12. Walrider (formerly “Negative Man”)' – He can project a mental apparition of himself to fight for him in the shape of a black outline. It is indestructible and possesses all of his powers and abilities. It can, however, be disrupted if struck sufficiently and cannot phase through solid matter. Constantly active and lasts only 10 posts. **'13. Flashlight' – A bright light shines from his left eye, illuminating the area similar to a flashlight. If looked directly into, it could cause mild discomfort. **'14. 9 Inch Nails' – His fingernails become incredibly sturdy and sharp, growing to the length of nine inches. Constantly active and lasts only 10 posts. **'15. Clothes Beam' – A white beam fired from his eye. Anyone struck with it has their clothing changed to whatever he desires. Easily his most metro attack. **'16. Drop The Bomb' – His entire body begins to glow white and pulsates red. If he is killed during this time, he will explode with the force of a 10 megaton bomb. Lasts only 10 posts. **'17. Probe-Ation' – A large wooden pole forms from his eye, approximately 12.73 ft long. He often threatens to “shove it up your ass.” Breaking it will not hurt him, nor can it be pushed back inside him. Constantly active and lasts 10 posts. **'18. I’m The Doctor' – The ability to reverse time by five seconds. Only used once. **'19. Adventure Time' – He gains the ability to stretch his body into any shape or length he desires. Lasts for 10 posts. **'20. Me Lucky Charms' – Gains an unearthly amount of luck. Normally, nothing can hit or affect him negatively, and he will always have good fortune. However, he can never seem to land a single hit in a fight with this active, for whatever reason. Lasts 10 posts. Singing: He is also an accomplished singer, merrily belting out different tunes as he goes about his (most often morbid) business. Many people in his past had complimented him on it, saying he might even make it on American Idol if everything he chose to sing wasn’t so dark and the show hadn't been run into the ground. Gymnastics: As a human, Seymour trained as a gymnast for fun and competition. Theft: He has honed his skills in theft over the years to feed his compulsion. He is an expert pickpocket and knows how to conceal most objects well. Multilingual: Seymour is fluent in English, Spanish, Polish, and Laotian. Equipment Coffin: Seymour keeps a brown coffin filled with soil from the hospital gardens where he was born. A'' hospital garden, at least. '''Handkerchief': A simple, white handkerchief. Yankee Bat: Crafted by his own two hands, it featured a non-authentic Louisville Slugger baseball bat, nailed through the top into the handle of another knock-off bat. Wrapped many times with dirty rags and adhered with a strip of barbed wire, another nail stuck out of the second bat at the top. It was later destroyed during a fight with one of the agents of the Sons of Fenrir after the poor-quality wood could not withstand his strength and broke. Keanu Reeves: A new bat made by combing the intact portion of the Yankee Bat and another he stole from a sports bar. It features a forged signature of famed baseball player Babe Ruth. Currently, it lacks the barbed wire and rags around the connection, as well as a second nail through the top bat. Trivia *His approved character sheet can be found here. *Seymour is responsible for the first player kill in the forum's history. *The player has expressed his wishes that Japanese Utaite kradness to be cast as Seymour in a fictional animated adaption of the storyline, due to his skill in singing and his generally upbeat and positive delivery in songs acting as a contrast to the dark things Seymour says. For his female form (using the Fanfiction skill), they have chosen Reol for similar reasons, and because she often sings counter to kradness. Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Independent Category:Magic User